


Amores y desamores del Niño-Que-Vivió

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy había saboteado todas y cada una de las relaciones de Potter. Todas excepto una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amores y desamores del Niño-Que-Vivió

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a **Eria** por el beteo y la ayuda.

A Pansy le encantaba sabotear las relaciones de Potter. No era nada personal, simplemente era divertido. Con pequeñas notas en el periódico, aireando sus vidas personales o ahuyentándolas. La Weasley había sido la primera en caer y la más difícil. Después la habían seguido otras (y otros). Cuando se trasladó a los bares muggles, lo siguió. Incluso cuando cambió de acera, sorprendiendo al mundo mágico . Su sección, _"Amores y desamores del Niño-Que-Vivió"_ era la más popular de la última década debido a su cinismo. Por eso nadie entendió su última columna: _Draco es un buen partido. No la cagues. P._


End file.
